


The Proposition

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Fear Play, Gunplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his squad is killed, a Legion recruit is cornered by an NCR Ranger Vet. Luckily, he's a horndog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was your first trip out of the Fort since you were brought there. You worked as hard as any legionary, just weren’t putting on muscle, so you were slated for scouting. You followed the explorer closely, three more recruits behind. Not a day’s walk out, beginner’s reconnaissance. You weren’t expecting an NCR patrol, not this close, but there they were, and you were greeted by a bullet to the explorer’s skull. Your brothers rushed at them, machetes raised, and you watched them fall, and you ran, ran, ran. You always were quick. It wasn’t such a good thing this time, when it got you lost. You walked until the sun was at height, hoping to find a landmark, something, eventually found an empty trailer with a mattress- a _mattress_ , you hadn’t slept on one of those since before recruitment- pulled the machete from your belt, and collapsed, exhausted.

You awoke to the words “Don’t move.” growled, but they were wrong, sounded filtered. You rotated your head slowly, groggy, and the drowsiness left you as your eyes went wide. It was dark, but the silhouette, the glow of the eyes, you couldn’t miss. NCR. _Ranger_. _Veteran_ Ranger. _Veteran Ranger_ in full _Black Armor_ with a _gun_ pointed at you. You swallowed hard.

“Want to tell me what you’re doing here?” he drawled. You kept your mouth shut obstinately- shut to keep from talking, to keep your teeth from chattering in fear. The gun cocked. “I won’t ask twice.”

You babbled, “M-my squad’s dead, I don’t know w-where I-I am, I-”

“Shut up.” the Ranger ordered. He took a deliberate step back, into the doorway of the trailer, blocking it. The eyes of his mask glowed red, the only light in the trailer. “On your feet.”

You scrambled to comply, not a thought of arguing flitting through your head. “You’re at Ranger Station Alpha. Didn’t see you slip across the river- and I _would_ have seen. How’d you get here?”

You swallowed, wishing you had been more careful, wishing you hadn’t have fought off parts of your armor in your sleep- the shoulder pads, the helmet, goggles, facemask wrinkled around your neck, your face fully exposed, betraying every emotion. “I-I ran.”

“You’re smack between the Dam and Camp Golf, middle of NCR territory. Kid, you ran in the worst possible direction.”

You glanced to your machete. “Go on,” the Ranger dared, “test my reflexes. Guarantee they’re better than yours.” He held the revolver at arm’s length, and moonlight glinted from Lake Mead, glinted from the gold-leaf on the Ranger Sequoia. “Well?”

You swallowed thickly, mouth dry, and raised your hands in surrender, despite the shaking. “P-please don’t hurt me!”

He laughed- outright laughed with the electronic overlay of his gasmask. His grip on the Sequoia never faltered. “I’ve had recruits beg to die, but never beg for their lives before! Alright, I’ll humor you.” he said, extending his finger to rest on the trigger guard. “What’s in it for me?”

You blinked quickly, weighing options. “I-I uh... You can have everything I have!”

“Kid, I’d get that if I killed you. ‘Sides, I’m not interested in healing powder and bitter drink when I’ve got a pocketful of stimpaks. Nice try, though.”

He put his finger back on the trigger, lowering his head to aim the sights, and you babbled, “Wai-wai-wait! Please, just g-give me a second to think, there’s gotta be _something_ I can-!”

It occurred to you- the decanus- the one who wanted to make you a slave for poor performance- the one who told you to “convince him” and the night that saw you servicing a superior for exchange of your life. This was an eerily similar situation. “My body.”

The silence hung. He didn’t move. Lake Mead lapped at the shores, and only then could you hear the fire crackling at Ranger Station Alpha, just up the cliff. “... _What?”_

You tried to swallow, but your throat was too dry. “Anything you want.”

He tilted his chin up, considering. You saw his trigger finger loosen to bump the guard. Then he shook his head, tightening. “Kid, are you _propositioning_ me?”

Your face flushed, but you ignored the embarrassment, and nodded swiftly. Either you would save your life, or you would be dead before you could regret it. His shoulders moved as he breathed. “Fuck it.” he said, and brought his left hand to the revolver. You pinched your eyes shut, heard a click, but when that was all you heard, you reluctantly opened your eyes. He was doing something to the back of the gun, and when he was finished, he shoved it in the holster, but left it open, his hand lingering. “If you’re any good, I’ll let you live.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were on your knees before you could think, shakily pushed under the strap of bullets running from his hip to his gun, popped the button, and pulled the zipper. You withdrew him from the tuck in his pants leg (and how constricting, you thought, compared to tribal garb and Legion apparel, and how uncomfortable the friction, contacting rough denim). You pumped his half-mast to full, and lapped at the slit.

“Jeez, you’re not wastin’ any time...”

You made a small noise around the erection you pushed down your throat, and suppressed a gag. He was bigger than the decanus, in many ways, and you were much more scared of him, too. Ah, but he stroked the fuzz of your hair- with the hand that wasn’t on his gun. You sucked harder.

“Whoa, kid, slow down.” he said, pushing your head back. You looked up at him nervously, and kept glancing to the cock in front of you as he spoke. “Slower. I got time.”

 _He’s got time,_ he said. So, no one was coming to check on him. That train of thought crashed into the Black Armor. _No one would come for him because no one needed to._ You nodded, and tongued the frenulum. A hiss of air came from the helmet above you; he must have liked that. You tried again, working down the length from the underside and swiping back up before slipping the head into your mouth.

“That’s it...” he moaned. You bobbed- slowly, rousing the ranger until you’d reached the extent you could take before it became uncomfortable. Swirled your tongue, sucked in your cheeks as you pulled back. Slipped back down, thickly gloved hand at the back of your shaved head only there to keep touch, as opposed to any real guiding. You took a deep breath, and held it as you forced his erection down your throat. A groan returned you, satisfied and aching. You opened your eyes, looking up at the mass of ranger before you- inside of you. The red eyes of his helmet stared down, head cocking slightly, collar of his duster turned up, and this expanse of kevlar below. You skate your hand from his thigh up, reaching for the plates, and you hadn’t realized his hand had strayed from the revolver until it flashed back. Your eyes were welling up when you turned your gaze back up to him, starting to choke. You pulled off, and gasped. His cock twitched under your warm breath.

He stroked your scalp until you caught your breath, then snaked his hand under your chin, and lifted it up. “Turn around, kid.” he ordered, though his thumb stroked your jaw. “Deal was your body, not just your face.”


	3. Chapter 3

You swallowed the frothy mixture of saliva and pre-ejaculate, and nodded. You squeezed once with the hand still encircling him at the base, and noted the girth. This was going to be a challenge.

“Come on, kid, you can have it back in a second.”

You jolted, and flipped to face the other wall, sinking on your knees. You weren’t about to test his patience.

“Mattress. My knees haven’t gone out yet, and I’m not gonna push it.”

Without looking back at him, you crawled forward, and climbed onto the mattress cockeyed in the far end of the trailer. He stepped over, leisurely, and you shut your eyes. You heard leather on fabric, then metal- your mind wondered briefly what that could be, and only the Sequoia came up- before that metal (gladly _not_ the Sequoia) clattered loudly to the metal trailer floor. You jumped, and he chuckled, pressing a large hand to your back, and shoving. You toppled forward, not bothering to bring your hands up. The mattress took the impact.

Cautiously, you folded your arms under yourself, and looked to the left. His arm guard laid discarded. A thick glove dropped over it. Slowly your gaze travelled above your shoulder, straining as it skimmed up his side, and even with your neck twisted far as it would go, you could only see the mask in your peripherals. The glow of the eyes was hard to miss.

“Relax.” the Ranger said. He sounded amused.

He lifted your hips, and you kept your legs together, even as two hands- one bare and one gloved- came to either cheek and spread. His thumb- thicker from the glove- came to rest on your hole. He pressed gently, and the muscle gradually gave way to the first knuckle. That’s where he stopped. His bare hand came to your mouth, two fingers hooking inside. You laved them with your tongue.

“No, you’re gonna want the good stuff. Back of your throat.”

You coughed, but couldn’t work the phlegm into your mouth. Two fingers shoved past your tonsils, and you gagged around them.

“There you go.” he said, and you would have sworn there was a smile in the words as he withdrew. One slick finger eased in against his thumb, which dragged out and rested to the side, holding you open. Back and forth, slowly- so slowly. It didn’t hurt until the second finger, too blunt as it stretched you. His other hand went to your hip, kneading your lower back with his dirty thumb until you took his advice and relaxed. It was easier with the fingers crossed, but still burned. You could tell it wasn’t going to get much more comfortable, and bit back your pained moans.

It wasn’t your first, like this, but it had been far too long- not since your... confidante, had been transferred to the Frumentarii. You hadn’t seen him since. You weren’t sure if that was a good thing.

The Ranger grabbed your thigh, and angled it away from the other, exposing your arousal. You pressed your face to the mattress with embarrassment as he caressed your balls, fisted your cock.

“Look at you, all young and keepin’ it up. Bet that must be nice...” The last part was mumbled, and he released to tug at his own. “...Hey, I’m three knuckles deep.”

You retorted with a small sound of discomfort. He responded to that with a chuckle, hearty, and casual. You could have almost forgotten the predicament that led here. The Ranger gave a couple sharp thrusts, and you couldn’t help the moan. He squeezed your cock as he leaned forward, and the filtered voice sounded tinny that close. “You think that’s good?”

His own cock brushed your thigh, and you nodded with hot anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be compilating this into a single chapter once completed, but for the sake of the Kinkmeme I'll be uploading in parts.


End file.
